Kiara Jaks Lil Sis
by Kiara Jaks Lil Sis
Summary: “Jak.” she cried. Then a stinging pain hit her body and the world went black...Kiara finds herself in a foreign world of concrete and tall buildings. How will she survive this new and strange place. Well she get eaten alive or learn how to pull her own.
1. A Crazy Future?

Chapter 1

Warm tropical wind blew around a small island. Where a young girl on the ledge of a small mossy cliff that overlooked the sea of a small island. Her hair roots as green as the sea lead down to bright blonde. It was currently caught in the gentle caressing breeze. But she paid no attention for the young girl was thinking to herself deeply about matters of beauty. She found herself very unattractive. At the age of 15 she found herself thin with no boobs to call her own. Keria had boobs, why didn't she?

Just then a fast gust of salty sea wind blew past Kiara. The wind interrupted her thoughts and burned her small nose making it scrunch. It also caused her eyes so blue that could only be described as sapphires narrow. _Stupid wind _she thought. _Why can't anything leave me alone._

"RAAAAA!" exclaimed someone behind her. She turned just in time to see Daxter, an orange fuzz ball, launch himself at her. She caught him in her arms just in the nick of time and asked "Is it time?"

"Yep, Kiara." he replied in his normal cocky manner "Time to go screw around with the rift gate."

"Sweet." she answered her thoughts of angst fully forgotten, as she dashed in the direction of the fallen rift. Once there Kiara saw everyone. Keria, the smart and pretty mechanic, Samos, the grumpy, knaggy, and very old sage, and her twin brother Jak in all his muted magnifigance.

"Hey Jak." she said cheerfully with a smile on her face. Jak smiled back a big toothy grin and held out what appeared to be a necklace. "Oh Jak, it's beautiful." she replied realizing what it was. The necklace was simply a leather cord with a small precursor orb attached to it. But this was not red, the color matched her eyes. Giving Jak a big long hug she jumped up into the rift.

"So how do we make this work?" she asked staring at the control panel.

"We should she if Jak still has the mojo." Daxter replied. The "mojo" was Jak's uncanny ability to make the ancient objects of the precursors work.

Jak responded by touching the biggest button and turning it.

"Oh yea, he still does!" Daxter said very enthusiastically as the rift began to turn and glow. But, all to quickly every ones excitement dissipated because an ugly creature appeared in the rift. "You can't hide from me boy." it seemed to say to Jak.

"Oh precursors what do we do?" Kiara said very frightened.

"I know press all the buttons!" Daxter exclaimed. Everyone pressed them and they launched forward. Before she knew it Kiara was spinning down a purple portal in time and she was going a different direction than everyone else.

"Jak." she cried. Then a stinging pain hit her body and the world went black.

********

Kiara gradually opened her eyes and thought "Wow, that was a really weird dream, Why does my head hurt?" Then she proceeded to rub her head. "I need to tell Jak." Then she touched cold concrete and reality came rushing back to her. She was completely and utterly alone in a strange buildings blocked the view of the sky and there was a presence of fear in the dry, hot air. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

"Hey girlie where did you come from?" questioned a rough city voice.

"Huh?" she asked still confused and turned tripping over herself.

"Whoa, easy there." replied the voice again grabbing her arm. Kiara looked up and saw a very greasy looking man with stubble all over his chin. He could pass as a hobo with his raged clothes a very bad smell. He appeared to not get enough baths.

"Thank you sir, but just who are you?"

"Jinx is the name." he paused taking a drag from his cigar. "What's it to yah?"

"Oh, nothing at all really I was just wondering." Kiara paused for a miniute also and took a look at the terrible buildings. "Could you tell me about this place?"

"Haven city, But ain't yah a little young to be out of the Baron's hands?" he said taking another puff of his cigar the smoke coming out of his nose.

'The who?" this man was speaking nonsense.

"Yah know, the Baron, he rules haven and takes all kids when they are three and keeps them until a certain age."

"I don't know what you are saying."

"Yah ain't from here are ya?"

"No, I'm from Sandover Village."

"Neva heard of it."

"Really, it is a beautiful place."

But Jinx cut her off "Yah, yah whatever. Just go do play or something." He made a shoo away sign with his hand and began to walk away. "Wait." she called after him.

"Go away kid." and the grubby man began to leave. Kiara at first felt alone and lost, but she had a sudden idea and began to follow Jinx.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay I put one at the end because I was sure the ones who were awaiting this story didn't want to be bothered by reading this first. I am so sorry it took me so long. But now a days I don't get allot of computer acess. But I am getting my own computer soon *CHEERS AND GRAFFITTI* So trust me I am awaiting that day as much as you guys are. But I thought I would treat you with the 3rd and final (I promise) rewrite of Kiara. Well this is only the first chapter but there will be more to come. This one took me much editing about like 2 hours worth. That's why I think it is so good. So I hope you enjoy and be my best friend and leave reveiws please.**


	2. A Way of Life

Kiara followed Jinx all through the city until they came to a water front line of shops. The water looked like it could have been ocean water once upon a time, seeing as now it was muggy and filled with chemicals. All the way around tall steel walls blocked anything from coming or going. Kiara noticed the city looked like a prison instead of a utopia.

When Kiara looked back and saw Jinx was very far ahead and she quickly sped up so she wouldn't lose him. He entered a place called the Hip Hog Saloon. "Hmm sounds a little thuggish." She thought and entered. The whole place was very shabby and the walls looked water stained and the carpet looked smelly. All along the walls there were mounts of ugly creatures heads sort of like the one that appeared in the rift. The smell of cheap alcohol and gunpowder poured into Kiara's nostrils and made her gag.

"Who is this ey?" said a deep voice. Kiara turned and had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. The man behind her looked more like and extremely oversized pig with legs no bigger than a chickens. In fact he was so fat a floating device had to hold him up. He smelt like grease and sweat and had probably not bathed in years.

The pig like man laughed and then almost gagged as if he could not get enough air.

"Kid, what are ya doin here." Said the man named Jinx.

"I followed you because I needed a job…" answered Kiara not taking her eyes off the large man.

"What you can't just.." But this time it was Kiara's turn to cut in. "I can and I did, if I'm going to live here I need to find some way of life."

The pig man butted into the conversation with "She's sassy, I like that ey, how old are you?" he said taking a breath after every ey."

"Fifteen." Kiara stated.

"Mmm old enough, Jinx, train her in the ways of your art." "

"Yes!" exclaimed Kiara.

"Hell no." stated Jinx.

"Jinx, do as I say, or your cut lose." said the pig man. "Besides it's not often we get volunteers to do the work you do."

Jinx just looked at Kiara and said "Fine kid, come on I'll show you the ropes. But trust me it ain't easy."

"I don't care I just want to do some fun stuff." Kiara replied. Jinx rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Kiara followed closely behind like an excited puppy.

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter was very short but sometimes stories have short chapters so um as you can see Kiara now has her job. So yep I hoped you enjoyed. I don't have to much to say but I defantly promise you that this will be the last re edit. There will also be a sequel so look for that.**


	3. Jinx's Art

Kiara followed Jinx's every move and they finally came to a house. It was very shabby and in the poorer part of town. "Jinx, what are we doing?" she asked.

"Were gonna pick up my buddies Mog and Grim." He stated still having and annoyed tune to his voice.

"Okay, so when am I gonna learn _your art._" she asked putting emphasis on the your art part.

Jinx just rolled his eyes and stated "I don't do questions kid, so just shut up, wait, and see." Then he walked inside the house leaving Kiara outside. _I wonder were Jak is,_ She thought. Then shivered on second thought, maybe she didn't want to know. This place was creepy. He could possibly be somewhere worse than her. "_I need to find him.." _she told herself. _"Whatever it takes…" _Then the sound of slamming doors shook her out of her trance and she saw Jinx with two men.

One was a big tall burly man. The other was about average height and skinny. They looked just as rugged as Jinx. "Who's that?" asked the skinny one.

"That's Kiara, the kid I was telling ya about." Jinx answered.

"Hi Kiara." Said the bigger one.

"Shut up, Mog, No one asked you." Said Jinx before Kiara could even utter a Hi back.

"Can we stop talking and go already?" asked Grim impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go, can ya keep up kid?" replied Jinx.

"Of course" Kiara answered with a big smile and then they set off.

Kiara found herself holding a gun and in a foul smelling place called a sewer about 15 minutes. Kiara already knew that this job was not easy, but, working in a place the holds other peoples poop…_ "Kiara what have you got yourself into?" _she asked herself. But she sighed and told herself. _Remember Kiara you are getting paid._

"So what are we going to explore today you guys?" she questioned. They all looked at her with smirks on their faces.

"We ain't gonna do anything" answered Jinx. "Your gonna pass the initiation test." Kiara looked at him puzzled.

"But, I barely know how to use this thing" she tapped the gun. The three men just sniggered and then Jinx answered.

"Well then I guess your in trouble." then he pushed Kiara. She tripped and landed into the murky sewer sludge. They didn't conceal their laughter and Kiara got right back up, glared at them, and trudged forward into the dark tunnel, holding the big gun awkwardly.

"Come on, I'm not afraid of you!" Kiara said loudly. Although she was not sure exactly at what. Suddenly in the darkness a loud growl sounded. "Who's there?" she asked.

Footsteps began shuffling and making the sludge, squish, the growl sounded again. There was another smell in the air suddenly, the smell of putrid meat. It combined with the sewer sludge smell, almost making Kiara puke.

"What is that?" she asked herself. Then from the darkness an ugly creature launched itself at her. Kiara rolled out of the way and looked back. The creature was a navy blue color and it had beady black eyes, walking hunched over on all fours. It growled again sounding like a raaawer and then lunged itself at her again. Kiara fumbled for the trigger, but the creature landed on her before she could find it. It's claws dug into her shoulders and she cried out in pain. As it pinned her to the ground. He growled and breathed out, the putrid meat smell was it's breath. "Precursor's help me…" she mumbled looking away from the creature.

The next thing she knew the ugly beast was running away and the orb around her neck was warm and glowing. Her shoulder pain was also gone. Jinx and the other men rounded the corner just as the tingly feeling went away. "Ey, Kid did you kill it?" asked Jinx in his rough city accent.

"Huh, Oh no, But I sent it crying for mommy." Kiara told him picking up the gun and grinning ear to ear. The men traded glances as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Then Jinx looked at Kiara.

'Okay let your training begin."

* * *

**Yeah 2 chapters in one day! I am on a roll! (or I have no life...) But yeah this is a little average sized chapter and God summer is so boring I have nothing better to do than make videos and write fanfictions. But it's a good thing for you loyal fans out there. Because I may be finished with this story pretty fast if I keep having these lazy days. So that means pray for my lazy days everyone! **

**This her meatel head battle, sorry no blood you guys. Maybe in a later chapter...Uh-oh I have said to much. So stay tuned! Reveiws Plz?**


	4. Screwing with Erol

Two years later….

Kiara snuck around the side of the racing building, gun in her utility belt and a big grin plastered on her face. Erol was coming out of the racing garage and she was going to have fun. She always messed with the red headed Krimson Guard leader, since the first day they met. She was doing a mission by herself and stealing some ammo from the market place. When he came up and tried to arrest her. But Kiara, being as sly as she is got away and just to tease him came back two days later to "have a chat" and it's been a contest since then.

She looked around the building and saw him. He was talking to his men about his win. They just looked like they were pretending to listen, more than likely hoping to get a raise. So just as he walked by and Kiara stuck out her foot tripping him. Then she walked casually out.

"Oh wow Erol, I am so sorry I did not see you there." She said with a tinge of sarcasm. "Would you like some help up?" Erol got up and glared at her.

"You little.." but Kiara interrupted him. "You know if you curse at me that could hurt my fragile mind because I am not even an adult yet."

"Your not a child you're a fucking outlaw!" he yelled at her pointing his gun at her.

"Language" Kiara answered pretending to be shocked. Then she found herself smiling.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face, when you join the other pieces of scum in prison." He made a movement of forward motion with his finger and the guards standing by his side moved toward Kiara.

Kiara faked a laugh, "You know I don't have time for prison, so I am just going now" with that Kiara took off running.

"Stop right there!, Don't let her get away!" they were very cliché things the Krimzon Guards say every time she causes a riot. Kiara rolled her eyes they never caught her anyway. Even when she didn't know the city like the back of her hand, those fake authority figures couldn't catch her. She smiled to herself and did her favorite trick, hide in the ditch and shot random spots around it. They fall for it every time. Playing tricks on them sort of became what you could call a hobby.

Kiara snuck out of the ditch and tried to conceal her laughter. _Always dumb_ she told herself. Then turned down an alley She passed a broken window and eyed her reflection.

Being 17 had its perks like she had boobs now. Her hair still blonde with green roots it was just a little longer about shoulder length. But she was thinking of cutting it, she liked keeping it short. She adjusted to city life quite well the smell and concrete didn't bother her anymore. But, sometimes she longed for the fresh air her island provided. She kept her islander tan but was now very muscular. Her eyes never managed to change they stayed playful blue.

Kiara sighed and stepped away and thought of Jak. She wanted to believe he was dead but her twin instinct said different. She turned and bumped smack straight in a hard muscled body.

"Hey watch it bud!" she exclaimed. Backing up and glaring straight into a pair of angry cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey why don't you watch were your going chic!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Kiara looked up to see the man had the same color hair has she did and a dark islander tan. On his shoulder sat a fuzzy orange ottsel.

"Jak..Daxter?" she asked not believing they were actually alive.

"You are?" Jak asked.

"It's me Kiara you dumbass!" she exclaimed smileing.

'Kiara?' his eyes widened and his expression softened.

'Duh, look I still have the orb thingy you gave me." she pulled it out of her shirt and showed him. He smiled a small smile and the advanced toward her giving her a hug.

"I thought you died." she told him.

'So did I…" he paused and looked at her. As if he couldn't believe she grew up.

'Did I miss something!" Daxter exclaimed crawling over to Kiara and ruining the moment. "So you Kiara all grown up huh?" he asked looking her up and down.

'No Dax, I'm the imaginary Kiara. A figment of your imagination." She said sarcastically with a smile. Daxter made and angry expression and rolled his eyes.

"Great now your sarcastic, How in the world am I going to be able to put up with both of you." Kiara looked at Jak and they shared a laugh. She couldn't help herself this was that happiest she had ever been. She just couldn't believe it he was actually alive. Maybe she should start trusting her twin instinct from now on.

"So where are you to off to?" she asked.

"To the Underground so we can fight the Baron." Jak answred.

"So there is really and Underground, I have been meaning to find it so I could give Praxis a piece of my mind." she looked at Jak. "So can I go with you?"

"Can you handle it?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah can you take it?" Daxter butted in. This made Kiara laugh. "Why don't you just wait and see what I can handle." Then she smiled a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Wow 3 in one day. You guys are so lucky. Okay I love the opening for this scene because the tension between her and Erol is just so funny and I loved writeing it. Also the Kiara Jak brotherly sister moment was so tender. Well not to tender because well they are in a city and there a people looking for them everywhere. So a hug is as good as you get. But I hope you enjoyed and leave some reveiws. Be nice please? **


End file.
